


a little bit genghis khan

by vapours



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapours/pseuds/vapours
Summary: Every skater in Russia has apparently chosen tonight to flirt with Yuuri, and Victor is having absolutely none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insidiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insidiae/gifts).



> this is my first and only yoi fic so far! there's no real set timeline to it - it doesn't fit in neatly anywhere, so i guess we could just say it takes place at some point after the events of episode 12? oh well! 
> 
> this was written as a commission, banged out fairly quickly and edited with a pretty heavy hand. i really tried to not have victor come off as the creepy kind of possessive - he just gets a little pouty when other people are trying to come onto his fiance. if my portrayal of that made you uncomfortable at all, please let me know so i can try to rework it. i know it can be kind of touchy. additionally, if you see any mistakes or have any more constructive criticism for this fic, you're welcome to give me your thoughts in the comments!

It starts, infuriatingly, with Minami. Victor remembers him in a vague kind of way, mostly from the regional championship where he'd gone up against his Yuuri and had won second place. A good skater. Very young.

And very much _flirting_ with Victor’s fiance.

Yuuri had talked about him a few times; he'd been embarrassed by Minami’s abject adoration of him but charmed nonetheless. Victor hadn't had a problem with him before today. He understood being idolized. But now Minami is sort of encroaching on his turf.

He had come with a few other people to watch Yuuri at the event, and he's staying in the same hotel that every other competitor is. He came out to dinner with them (and _just where are his parents_ , Victor mourns). Christophe has been sneaking him beer, and now he leans across the table over a family-size platter of piroshkis, tomato-red and mooning over Yuuri. _Victor_ ’s Yuuri! Watching it boils Victor’s blood, but...he's a _child_. He can't do anything. And Yuuri certainly isn't impressed, even if he's a little sheepish in the face of this tacky young man’s attention.

Victor finds Minami’s parents eventually. But that isn't the end of it.

There aren't any relevant competitions tomorrow, so they all go out drinking after dinner - Victor drags a reluctant Yuuri along with him and Christophe and Phichit, who barely ekes by the legal drinking age in Russia. The drunker the latter two get, the bolder they are in their bids for Yuuri’s attention; Victor isn't surprised by Chris, who has always been the most useless homosexual in the skating world (which is coming quite bitterly from Victor, whom Chris has seemingly dethroned in that aspect), but _Phichit?_

Objectively, Victor knows he has nothing to worry about. Yuuri is as dedicated to their love as Victor is: he's told Victor as much in both words and actions. And Yuuri isn't responding to the come-ons of either men beyond blushing darkly and thanking them in a shaky voice with his head bowed, but Victor still can't help getting _jealous_.

 

Three bars in, he gets bold enough to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist as he laughs at a joke Christophe makes. He makes eye contact a second later, going to every effort to make his eyes cold as the ice they all skate on: _Keep your hands off my man, you miserable, scruffy silver medalist._

Yuuri, to his credit, is nothing but sweet and accommodating to him. He seems to have grown used to Victor’s clingy tendencies - as well he should have, because Yuuri is surprisingly handsy himself. But, Victor whines internally, this is _different_.

He's much less interested in scaring Phichit, so he figures hanging off of Yuuri’s shoulders and pressing a tipsy kiss to his cheek while eyeing Mr. Thai Wonderful pointedly will be enough. It is: Phicit visibly wilts under Victor’s ice-cold glare, and he subsequently sticks to just palling around with Yuuri in lieu of trying to get into his pants. Really!

Later at the hotel, it's easy to shed the air of drunken revelry and adopt a different kind of mood entirely. Victor’s heart soars as Yuuri gazes adoringly up at him from his comfortable position on the bed, caged between Victor’s forearm and a pillow, his beautiful body sheened with sweat.

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck. His sour mood from before hasn't waned, even with the onset of arousal. His boyfriend wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders, his brown eyes soft. “There were so many people flirting with you tonight.”

Yuuri smiles, and Victor pouts when the expression turns into soft laughter. “Ahh, Vitya,” he coos, his face going red again before he leans in to kiss Victor's cheek. “They were just having fun, _ne?_ It _was_ sort of embarrassing, but...you know there's no one I’d rather go home with than you. I can't even think about anybody else. Especially not here!”

Victor’s pout doesn't leave his mouth. He lowers himself to slot their bodies together as much as possible: he needs to feel Yuuri’s soft skin against his own. Yuuri is hard against his hip, and Victor sighs.

“I guess I cannot blame them,” he puffs, but when Yuuri strokes a few locks of Victor’s hair out of his eye and tucks it behind his ear, he can't help melting into a matching grin. “You are ethereally beautiful.”'  
  
Yuuri makes an incomprehensible noise, and this time it's his turn to tuck his face into Victor's neck with an overwhelmed little wiggle. Victor revels in the fact that, at the very least, not many other people can make Yuuri blush like he can. And that is most certainly one of his prouder wins.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission written for my girlfriend. if you're interested in commissioning writing from me, please contact me on tumblr (@stinkard) or twitter (@mandibletongues). rates are typically $10/500 words. thanks for reading!


End file.
